


A Reyhill story

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bitterness, Love, M/M, Major Character Death Mentioned, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: The relationship of Lorenzo Rey and Andrew Underhill
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Kudos: 26





	A Reyhill story

Lorenzo Rey would be lying if he didnt say he was curious, he'd never admit it if anyone found out but he had actually asked for the high warlock job in New York.

He had heard whisper of changes in new York and of Magnus Bane dating a shadowhunter so when the opportunity arose to come to New York he took it.

He was in over his head, the moment he came he was faced with a defiant Magnus Bane and his boyfriend Mr lightwood, demonic magic which he had thought was Magnus’s father Asmodeus but turned out to be the mother of all demons Lilith, went to Edom to rescue Magnus Bane with all his friends and family. 

That one caught him off guard there was a bunch of shadowhunters that were willing to do anything to get their beloved friend a friend who was a downworlder, the red hair one had made a rune that could link downworlders to shadowhunters he actually thought that was quite clever really.

They had managed to save Magnus Bane, destroy Lilith and Edom before returning back to New York. 

After seeing all Magnus friends.. no family rally around him it was when he realised you don’t need to be born into a family you could make one. 

Which is why he found himself at the Wedding of Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood who were now the Lightwood-Bane’s it had been a beautiful ceremony. 

He could help notice a beautiful shadowhunter looking his way.

♡♡♡♡

Andrew Underhill had always felt like an outsider in his previous institute don’t get him wrong he loved being a shadowhunter, he didnt want to be anything else the problem was he was gay and being a gay shadowhunter whilst wasn’t necessarily against the Nephilim law it was still very much frowned upon then it happened..

The news spread like wildfire the son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood was gay but that wasn’t the thing that shocked everyone, Alec was suppose to be marrying a lovely women called Lydia Branwell but then Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn had stormed in, he was asked to leave but refused what was even more shocking was Alec called off his wedding, stormed down to where Magnus was and kissed him. 

He immediately put his transfer in, It took a while but he finally made it to new York and it was probably a good timing cause it was all hands on deck, there was strange demonic magic affecting the city which turned out to be Lilith, Magnus gave up his magic to save Alec’s Parabatai who had been taken over by Lilith, a massive rift was open to Edom and Magnus had saved the shadow world but his boyfriend paid the price Alec lost him to Edom but then Clary Fairchild had made a rune that bonded Alec and his family to downworlders and went and saved Magnus.

It was during that time that he heard about Lorenzo Rey and he had to admit the guy was pretty hot and pompous asshole but hot but then his opinion of him changed how couldnt it he was one of the people who had saved Magnus, not that he’d admit it but if it wasn’t for Lorenzo and other downworlders he wouldnt be currently attending Magnus and Alec's wedding.

He couldnt help but keep looking in his direction, Lorenzo was hotter in person, he was trying to find the nerve to go talk to him when he headed his way.

♡♡♡ 

It had been three months since Lorenzo had found the nerve to talk to Andrew he still hadn’t asked him out though truth to be told he wasn’t entirely sure if Andrew was actually interested in him, sure he flirted with him when he came to check the wards while Magnus had been on his honeymoon but every time he tried to ask him out Andrew would start to change the subject which was strange.

Andrew seriously needed his head checking, he'd been constantly flirting with Lorenzo who flirted back but every time the warlock tried to ask him out he would pretend that he didnt hear and change the subject, he was hopeless which is why he had gone to Alec, once he could stop being stuttering mess he asked Alec’s advice, he hadn’t seem surprised by the fact that Andrew had an interest in Lorenzo he'd seen them at his wedding and heard all about the flirting. Alec had asked him what was making him so nervous to give it ago turns out it was Lorenzo immortality so Alec had told him about his own struggles with Magnus’s immortality and how they had argued about it, but after nearly losing him, he realized that it he no longer cared about it.

So with that in mind Andrew decided that the next time Lorenzo asked him out he would do it, he didnt have to wait long as the next day Lorenzo had shown up at the institute and asked him out, Andrew had a strange feeling that Alec and Magnus may of played a part in it.

♡♡♡

6 months Lorenzo and Andrew had been dating when Andrew found himself outside Alec’s office needing more advice on more of a personal level. Up until Lorenzo, Andrew had never been with another man and he wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Alec had gone bright red when Andrew asked how to go about it and he tried to send him to Izzy but Andrew didnt want to whilst it was no secret Izzy had a healthy sex life she wouldnt understand like Alec would luckily for Alec just as he was about explaining Magnus had showed up once, once Magnus had stopped laughing at Alec’s embarrassment he told Andrew that there was no need to worry himself crazy, Lorenzo would make sure he was comfortable.

Lorenzo was nervous, him and Andrew had sat down and talked about taking things to the next level whilst Lorenzo had been with virgins before there was something different about it with Andrew which is why he gone to Magnus, he kind of felt bad just showing up with no warning especially as Magnus was getting for the move to Alicante

Alec had been asked to be the inquisitor of the cave but had originally declined as he didnt want to leave his husband but they had told Alec things were changing not only did they want Alec as the inquisitor but they wanted Magnus to be the first high warlock of Alicante so that was where they were heading.

Lorenzo asked Magnus for advice on how to make his and Andrew’s first time go smoothly, he expected Magnus to laugh but he didnt he understood where Lorenzo was coming from, he had been nervous himself with Alec. Magnus told him to just keep checking in with Andrew for every step of the way that way he couldnt go wrong.  
Nothing happened until a month after that, what with Alec handing over head of the institute to his sister and Alec immediate changes to the shadow world but finally they had a chance.

Andrew had always wanted to Paris so instead of portaling them to Paris for a date Lorenzo had rented out a romantic hotel suite.

It was the perfect night they had dinner and romantic walk once they got back to the hotel, Lorenzo made sweet love to Andrew, making sure to prep him, and check in with in him every step of the way.  
Andrew always thought he would be nervous but he hadn’t been, it had been everything he hoped for a more.

♡♡♡

Andrew was cross how could Lorenzo be so casual about the fact he would out live him, he had been sniping at everyone at the institute until Izzy had intervene and sent him to Alicante to Alec.

Once again Andrew found himself asking for Alec's advice, Alec told him it’s not that he doesn’t care. Lorenzo was probably casual with it because he cared to much thing with immortals is they've watched so many people they care about grow old and die that they’ve learnt over time to hide how much it hurts to lose the ones they love and that they didnt like talking about it.

With that in mind Andrew was portal back to new York.

Lorenzo was mad how could Andrew think he didnt care of course he cared but being over 400 years old and having watched many people he cared about die he had to learn to act casual about it when he was anything but.

Luckily for Lorenzo Magnus was in New York visiting Maryse Lightwood so he called up his friend who agreed to meet with him. Lorenzo had told him all about what had happened.

Magnus understood both men, he could understand Lorenzo frustration with his argument with Andrew but at the same time he could understand Andrew being upset.  
After a lengthy talk Lorenzo portaled straight to the NY institute to find his boyfriend, he didn’t have to look long as Andrew was leaving to go find him both men cried as the apologised to each other.  
Lorenzo portaled them straight to his where they made love until the sun came up.

♡♡♡

One year Lorenzo and Andrew had been together and Lorenzo was going to propose tonight! He had it all planned, he was taking him to Paris and the same hotel where they made love, he got there early to set up the room, he made sure they had their favourite champagne and the room was decorated with rose petals all he had to do was wait for Magnus to portal Andrew.

Andrew was confused he didnt understand why Alec and Magnus was fussing over him, him and Lorenzo was only celebrating their one year anniversary after 2 hours Magnus decided he was ready, Magnus opened a portal straight to the hotel room and pushed Andrew through.

Andrew couldnt believe his eyes, the hotel room was decorated so beautifully but that wasn’t what shocked him, it was Lorenzo kneeling in the middle of the room holding out a ring. Andrew didnt even give him a chance to ask the question before saying yes and throwing himself at him.

♡♡♡ 

Lorenzo was standing with Magnus in Alicante, they were both visiting their fallen shadowhunters grave. Both men had lived until they 70 years old.

Lorenzo and Andrew got married 6 months after his proposal in warlock blue and shadowhunter gold and had lived many happy years together, they adopted warlock twin girls who had been found on a routine patrol they were the light of their lives, Lorenzo finally understood what shadowhunters hunters meant when they said they love only once but fiercely Lorenzo knew he would never love anyone the same way he loved Andrew Underhill 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
